Snake No More Kind Of
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Owen gets the device working to turn him back to normal, the extra features are unexpected. The latest instalment in the Snake Series, a series which needs a name, so suggestions please as I’m not sure what to call it. Disclaimer: I don't own TW.


**Title:** Snake No More ... Kind Of  
**Author:** Caz251  
**Fandom:** Torchwood  
**Characters:** Owen, Jack and Ianto, mentions of Tosh  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Owen gets the device working to turn him back to normal, the extra features are unexpected.  
**Word Count:** 752

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood, it belongs to the BBC, however much I wished otherwise.  
**A/N:** The latest instalment in the Snake Series, a series which needs a name, so suggestions please as I'm not sure what to call it.

He had arms, and legs, he thought as he felt his body, making sure that everything was were it should be, something that amused Jack and Ianto to no end. Ianto had sent Tosh out of the hub on an errand, the process not needing her help and he knew that Owen wished to keep the predicament he had been in as secret as possible, something that he was grateful for. Jack had explained to him exactly what the device was and how it worked, how he was to know that it was a regenerative device for a reptilian species he was unsure, but Jack's dressing down that he gave him seemed to tell him that he should have known.

The dressing down was funny in itself, he had never thought that Jack telling him off would ever be so funny, but to see the man standing with his hands on his hips yelling at a snake was hilarious. He was pretty sure that Ianto had thought the same, and was reserving the berating that was sure to come until he was human, so as not to look ridiculous. After he had done yelling Jack had taken him from his resting place on Ianto's wrist, placing him next to the device that had caused all the trouble in the first place. He then gave him directions as to what he needed to do to be returned to normal before he and Ianto left the autopsy bay for security purposes, monitoring the situation from Owen's computer using the CCTV.

He had approached the device with caution, it had turned him into a snake after all, lightly touching it in the places that Jack directed him to. The device shook a bit before emitting a small hiss that seemed to make sense to Owen, and a bright light flashed in front of his eyes. The next thing he knew was that he was sat on the autopsy table next to the device completely naked. He ignored the remarks from Jack about his body instead following the orders and instructions on how to deactivate the device.

As soon as the device was deactivated he jumped down from the autopsy table, his legs collapsing under him as he did so. He was caught by Ianto, who pulled him into a standing position before lowering him into his chair, his legs a bit weak from lack of use. Once in the chair he had begun to take stock of himself, checking to make sure that he had changed back properly, he had all his fingers and toes, and his family jewels seemed to be intact, something he was thankful for. He seemed to have transformed back fully, but he knew that there was something different about him now, he could feel it, he opened his mouth to tell Jack that something was wrong when he felt them.

"I have fangs." He exclaimed, causing the two men to turn to look at him in shock. He opened his mouth to show them, before moving his hand up to feel the fangs that used to be his incisors. He directed Jack to bring him a specimen jar and he held it up to one of his fangs, trying to see if his fangs were venomous. He managed to milk some venom from the fang before moving to the other, trying to get enough venom to test for poison.

Ianto had left the autopsy bay a few minutes after his exclamation, coming back with a change of clothes for him. Beginning to gain the feeling back in his legs he stood up, taking the clothes and turning round, intending to get dressed. An exhalation of breath stopped him and he looked over his shoulder at Ianto who was staring at his back in shock. "What?" He had hissed out at the other man, thankfully in English, he seemed to have retained more snakelike traits than he had thought.

The other man came up behind him, invading his personal space, and ran his finger down his spine. Owen fought not to shiver as the finger ghosted of the scales on his spine, that was when it hit him, he had scales on his spine. "It's just one stripe." Ianto spoke, answering his unasked question. Hopefully that would be the full extent of his snakish features and traits, fangs, a few scales and the occasional hissing. He just hoped he wasn't poisonous, that would really put a damper on his love life.


End file.
